The Sticker Wall Issue
by Slayergirl1362
Summary: Starfire's developed an obsession with stickers. need i say more?


**The Sticker Wall Issue**

"What are _these_ for?"

The curious alien directed the question towards a young boy with dark hair. The object in question- a pack of colorful stickers that she had just recently received in the mail.

"Well, they're stickers," he replied.

"Here- watch." He reached over and gently took it from her, then pried of the layer of plastic wrapping the sheet of stickers.

"This plastic isn't part of it- it's for protecting the stickers from any damage."

"They are of importance, then?" she interjected.

"No, no, it's so that they are in the best quality as can be maintained until someone purchases them from the store." He proceeded to set aside the plastic wrap and held the stickers a little closer to her to help her see more clearly.

"You peel it off like this," he explained as he pushed the corner of the paper up, so that the edge of the sticker stuck up, and detached it from the backing.

"This side is sticky, see? That's why it's called a 'sticker.' And then you stick it to any surface you want to."

"But what is the purpose of this?" she queried.

"Well, it is frequently used as a decoration, to express oneself, or for amusement depending on what is imprinted on the non-adhesive surface. For example, a sticker might say something like 'I love cats,' and that would be used to express that they really like cats. There are also stickers that are simply colorful and/or pretty, which are used for decoration. You can stick them on any suitable surface."

"I see," she stated, though pouting slightly because she still wasn't sure why people enjoyed this so much. She had seen sometimes that stickers were given as gifts or rewards, but had yet to comprehend why so many people liked them. He could see this, and so offered it to her.

"Here, why don't you try?"

She slowly took the sticker from him and walked over to a wall where she placed the sticker, sticky side facing away from her, onto the wall. Smoothing it onto the wall, she felt a sudden feeling of delight bubble up inside of her. So _this_ was why people liked stickers!

"Thank you so much friend Robin!" she exclaimed as she turned around and gave him a hug. Being used to her suffocating hugs, Robin was able to hold his breath and ignore his screaming nerves until she released him.

"No problem Starfire."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of months, Starfire developed an obsession with stickers. She got all the stickers she could find, going to the local store to buy them, asking her friends for them, and even getting/giving them as gifts. All these she stuck to the wall next to that first sticker she had placed there until the entire wall was covered in stickers, and yet still more were coming. The wall became known as Starfire's Sticker Wall to any and all who passed. The novelty had long since worn off though, so that it was something that everyone was used to already.

No one really minded this obsession, or thought it to be anything of great importance really. Robin thought that it was cute, Beast Boy and Cyborg put it in the category of Weird Things By Starfire and didn't mention it, and Raven didn't really care one way or another. Everything went on as usual until one day…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven frequently wrote letters. It wasn't just because her correspondents did not have emails, but because she enjoyed writing out the words and watching them flow out from her pencil (or pen), folding the dark stationary, and slipping it in an envelope, then sealing it, placing the 80 cent stamp on it, and then slipping this finished perfection into the mailbox. She wrote to some teens of her age in France, which helped both improve her French and their English. She enjoyed it all the more because they were far enough from Jump City to not recognize her name or address, and this allowed her to simply be herself with them- a great relief.

She had just finished writing out her latest letter, which she was eager to send and get a response to. She relished the process of folding the letter perfectly. Then, she slid it into the lavender envelope and sealed it. Turning it over, she wrote the addresses in her most beautiful cursive writing, in a shade of dark blue. All that was left now was the stamp. Leaving her room to her desk in the sitting room where she kept her stamps, she felt contentment. Opening the drawer, she reached in and pulled out her new stamp booklet, which portrayed a single dark violet. She opened it and… the stamps were gone!

It was only then that she turned around and noticed Starfire's most recent addition to the sticker wall. Her stamps, scattered across the surface of the wall, contrasted with the other stickers, as they were dark on bright. A feeling of annoyance stirred within her as she growled

"STARFIRE!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened next is better left unsaid. I will tell you, though, that it involved a very intense chase, much screaming and pleading, and general confusion, chaos, and pandemonium. In the end, fortunately, no one was fatally wounded. Starfire's sticker obsession had come to an end, and Raven's letter was still unsent. Calm seemed to have returned for the time being.

After all the apologies and explanations had been made, the team found themselves rather tired. The excitement of the day (not to mention all the running, use of various powers, and reparations) had worn them out. They all then went to bed. Raven, however was still rather troubled by the unsent letter, and couldn't seem to fall asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin had just drifted of when there was a bang at his door. He sat up so suddenly that he was dizzy for a second. After it subsided, he made his way to the door, carefully avoiding the various weapons that littered the ground (wouldn't want to be electrocuted by a broken birdarang yet again…). Opening the door, he was somewhat surprised to see Raven standing there, looking somewhat battered.

"Can I borrow some stamps?"

A/N: yes, I know that raven was a bit out of character maybe, so sorry if it bothered. Tell me what u think tho plz!! I really really want your reviews.

And I will try to update soon. Winter break is finally here. Though I must ask- if you know of any good SAT prep books, can you please recommend them? Thnx so much. Lol.

Oh, yes. Disclaimer:I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, i would be rich and maybe famous, but I am not.


End file.
